


Dont let everyone know your secret

by sur1sur



Category: Groot - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Peter Quill - Fandom, Yondu - Fandom, drax - Fandom, gamora - Fandom, rocket raccoon - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IT is Rocket's week to cook again the Everyone wants Rocket to make another Specialty Omelet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont let everyone know your secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story  
> Figure Rocket had to help someone else out  
> Even if it is to keep Groot happy

Rocket got up and dressed. He knew that everyone wanted another specialty omelet (Rocket's story about secret)/ But they were getting regular omelets  
As he entered the kitchen. He turned on the light and prepared to make breakfast. Once everything was done. He woke the crew for Omelets.  
Knowing they all be at the table and all would be disappointed when it was not the special.  
Peter moaned, " this is an ordinary one, I want one of those special ones like you made when we delivered Black Hand recordings."  
Grax said, "I would gladly do you any favor you asked for another one."  
Rocket growled and replied, "Like I told you guys before. We only had the one egg and the buyer put half down and could not come up with the rest so he forfeited  
the egg. It would have spoiled in a few days/ So I contacted a friend and he told me how to cook it. I could not even tell you what all the ingredients were."  
Hoping this would end the request.  
Gamora calmly said, "But you have an excellent memory. Surely you could recall the ingredients>"  
Rocket sighed and replied, "Before I meet Groot, the person was a very special person. and i promise never to reveal the secret. If you want to know the secret ask Groot"  
Groot said ," I am groot" but rocket you know I don't know the ingredients.  
Now if you don't mind I am going to get supper started so I can work on some stuff." and quickly put stuff in the crock pot for that night supper.  
He than picked up Groot's pot and went back to the engine room

Groot asked, " I am groot" Rocket if you let me know the ingredients I can make them.  
Rocket knowing someone was at the door answered, "I know you only know that you add three Sections from a Reunate plant. I also know you don't know what 3 parts to use and what to  
throw away>' and nodded his head to the door  
Groot immediately understood and replied." I am Groot" So what are you going to do.  
Rocket answered, "the next place we dock, If it has a good open market. I will try and find the ingredients but I have never found all the ingredients on one planet."  
Groot asked, "I am groot." Why not just tell them  
Rocket replied, "If I am lucky should find all the ingredients at the market provided it is a well stock market. IF not who knows how many ports we will have to visit before getting all the ingredients>"  
Groot asked, "I am groot" why did you do that rocket  
Rocked wickedly grinned and answered, "This way they will not be constantly wanting one."  
Before starting to work on his newest bomb type

Two weeks later they were at the Port in a small out of the way planet. Rocket got up early made sure Groot was okay. Went to the main room and left a note that he went out.  
Before quietly leaving the ship.  
Upon returning he saw Peter talking to Yondu on the screen  
Rocket yelled "Tell Yondu that if he wants someone to tail me. He needs to find someone better at it than those 4"  
before walking back to his room. He checked on groot before he took the bag to the corner where he could see groot but groot could not see him and opened the sack.  
He pulled out the three bottle, one empty and two half full and combining the two half one together and shook it up. HE than divide it into the three bottles equally.  
He than carefully check out the rest of the ingredients. he had enough for the three bottle with a couple extra. The one ingrefiant that had to go in last he put in his secret hidden spot  
After he had the three bottle stored away. He checked on groot, who needed a lttle water which Rocket gladly gave him.  
Rocket than asked, "Hey groot do you want to go the rec room."  
Groot answer, " I am groot" Yes it is boring down here unless you plan on making a bomb  
Rocket laughed and said, "Peter is talking to Yondu and he really should be making breakfast"  
before grabbing Groot's pot and heading to the rec room.  
AS he entered the rec room Rocket still hear Peter talking to Yondu and yelled. " Hey Peter today is your day to cook and breakfast should already be done."  
Gamora and Drax hearing Rocket yell cam into the Rec room  
Peter told Yondu good bye before disconnecting the call. He walked into the kitchen before asking," Ok , today for breakfast we will have pancakes How many can you eat?" as he quickly prepare the batter  
gamora answered, Two with some fruit please," and sat down on the table.  
Drax answered, "I am hungry I will take twenty."  
Rocket answered, " I will take three. with some fruit too."  
Peter jokingly said, " How about telling me the ingredients for the omelet for three pancakes." as he flipped the first four pancakes  
Gamora and Drax knew this was a bad thing to joke about  
Rocket glared at Peter and said, " Keep your Fu-ruit and your pancakes. Groot and I will be eating out for breakfast," and left  
Gamora said, "Peter, you know he is not going to give away that secret. He probably take it to his grave with him."  
Peter asked, "Those omelets were great. I was hoping he at least tell us his secret/  
Drax said, "When I heard him leave this morning. I thought that the market was not open yet."  
Peter said, "That means he is either getting something under the table or from a special source."  
Drax, "I think you are not watching breakfast and have burnt them" as smoke came into the room

Rocket found the small diner and asked, " Is the mama in here  
an elderly turquoise man walked over and answered, "It is Maca and I am here you little trouble maker"  
Rocket smiled and handed him a packet before saying, "These should help with your problem."  
Maca handed Rocket an unmark box before asking, "anything else"  
Rocket stomache growled and Maca asked, " You usual for free>"  
Roicket put a 100 unit on the table and answered, "Not this time. I am here to pay off my debt and start a new one>"  
Maca brought out two bowl of his own creation of different fruits and vegetable mixed together. Mashed together and serve warm.  
Two Ravagers walked in and seeing Rocket said, "Your coming with us. Yondu wants to see you."  
Rocket ignored the Ravagers and said, " I have this Maca." before asking, "Do you Ravagers see my gun pointed at you from under the table."  
The older Ravager answered, "You come with us now or we will force you to come with us at another time."  
From behind the Ravager came Peter voice>"I have talked to Yondu and he told me he was planning on making a trade for the recipe and you kidnapping the recipe holder would not make for good open negotiating>"  
Gamora said, "I doubt if you trust us. SO go ahead and call Yondu and let him tell you for himself"  
The younger Ravager went outside and came back in after a few minutes and said, "yondu and this vermin have a meeting in two days."  
Rocket in a controlled voice said. "mama give my co workers the same as me and Groot."  
The ravagers looked at each other and left the diner.  
Rocket turned to Peter and angrily said" Eat it."  
Peter takes a very small portion into his mouth. Before he realized how good it was and began to eat with gusto.  
Gamora asked, "how did you come to know Rocket?"  
Maca said," It was raining and several years ago. I was just rob and nearly beaten to death. I was moaning when Groot found me and carefully picked me up and took me to Rocket.  
I was expecting them to search me for money or kill me and eat me, Instead Rocket with groot insistence bandage my wound. When I awoke Rocket divided up the bowls into three and offer me some.  
Like you I thought it look discussing. But Rocket got me to eat it and I told him he was a great cook,  
"Rocket told me if I want to thank the cook go tell her myself she was in a old house down the road and than to rest, When I woke up I smelled the worse thing I ever smelled and wanted to throw up. Luckily groot fanned the smell away from me while it cooked. Once it was done. Rocket cut it into four pieces. Gave groot one, me one and left with the other two. He came back eating the last piece.  
The next morning I wanted to thank him but he made me go thank the person who made the soup I ate the previous night,"  
Drax looked like he was going to say something but Gamora quickly cover up his mouth and said, "Let him finish telling the story.  
Maca, glanced at rooket who shrugged his shoulder, before continuing, "When I meet her I fell in love with her. She own this piece of property and with some time and effort we opened this diner and have been married ever since,"  
Rocket eyes gleamed before he asked, "So papa is still alive."  
an elderly orange skin with gray hair female, grabbed Rocket out of his chair and tossed him into the air before saying, " yes I am still alive."  
And to everyone surprise Rocket made know of his usual threats or angry noises. He even allow her to kiss him on the noise.  
Maca said, "This is my beautiful wife Pantenia."  
Gamora asked, "Why does he call your wife Papa and you Mama?"  
Pantenia answered, "When they found me I was close to death and when he asked me my name I did not have the strength to tell him it completely all I got out was pa pa. So he took it to mean papa.  
Maca replied, " Similarly I was so badly beaten all I could manage was a week ma. So it has become an inside joke for the four of us."  
Rocket said, "Now you know my secret. I am not always uncaring." and winked at the two old couple.  
Groot added, "I am Groot" and that you set up a trust fund for them.  
Pantenia replied, Now, Rocket. We heard you help stop that madman.

Rocket answered," It was actually, Peter, Drax and Gamora that did that. So how are the things in the cellar doing?"  
Maca replied, "We think everything is going along well."  
Rocket smiled before saying, "Good. So what is new with my favorite old timers."  
Pantenia answered." Not much since your last visit."  
Maca asked, "How much longer are you keeping all that stuff in the basement?  
Rocket said, "You got something planned, that you have not told me about."  
Pantenia replied, "We want to go on a honeymoon. But don't want to leave your stuff expose to Ravagers."  
As if on cue, Yondu entered the diner with four ravagers. Before saying, "So how is your day going, Peter."  
Peter looked up and replied," So far it is going great."  
Yondu said, "So far mine is going great as well."  
"Than I hate to tell you this but,' interrupted Rocket, "Our meeting is being pushed back a month. Since your guy called me a vermin in my present."  
Yondu asked, "Why don't we explore the basement of this place.?"  
Before Maca or Pantenia could answered, Rocket replied, "OK but if you destroy anything either up here or down there you have to pay the owners 100 grand each."  
Yondu said, "Lead the way."  
Rocket smiled before saying," Groot the stairs are not in the best shape so please stay up here. I will be okay by myself."  
Yondu followed Rocket into the basement before seeing the large barrel. Before saying," Open ever barrel and make sure what is in it is what it is suppose to be."  
Yondu was examining a barrel when he heard a loud crash. Yondu quickly turned and saw that a barrel was now all over the floor.  
Rocket said," I am heading upstairs and you owe the happy couple 200 grands." and started to leave  
Yondu replied, "Might as well get our money worth. Destroy all the barrels." before following Rocket back to the diner.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone left and mama and papa went upstairs. Rocket returned to the basement and went to the wall, where the first barrel that broke was.

He reached up and pulled down the hidden door. He than hopped up and made his way down the tunnel to the basement of the building next door.

Where all the smashed barrell contents merged together and the industrial mixer blended together. Rocket watched as the one ounce bottles were filled, sealed and secured by the machinery that was running off of stored solar power.

Rocket placed the labels on the bottles before the machine put the bottles into small boxes before the bottles were sent into larger boxes and than onto Pallets.

The pallets were than given shipping labels before they were automatically loaded onto small automated barges that were heading to a warehouse.


End file.
